Kapatid station sets new afternoon line-up
Monday, April 2, 2012 - The Kapatid Network is offering new program schedule in its afternoon block this month. Hit music video program "Kapatid Music Videos" airs at 2:30 p.m. right after "Juicy!" followed by "Isang Dakot na Luha" at 3 p.m. Arci Munoz's "Felina" starts at 3:30 p.m., while "Winx Club" premiers at 4 p.m. This new line-up of shows starts Monday, April 2, on TV5. The Kapatid Network Suggestions 'News Personalities TV program:' *Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo will be the news anchors of weeknights lonegst running news program: 'Aksyon' pantapat sa 'TV Patrol' (ABS-CBN) at '24 Oras' (GMA-7) *Alex Santos and Maricel Halili will be the news anchors of weekends midnight news program: 'Aksyon Weekend' *Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco will be the news anchors of late-night news program: 'Pilipinas News' pantapat sa 'Bandila' (ABS-CBN) at 'Saksi' (GMA-7) *Raffy Tulfo and Amelyn Veloso will be the news anchors of noontime newscast 'Balitaang Tapat *Karen Padilla-Tulfo, will be the news anchor of weekdays news bulletin 'Aksyon News Alert' *Trish Roque, will be the news anchor of weekends news bulletin 'Aksyon News Alert' *'Tutok Tulfo', the investigative news program similar to 'Imbestigador' at 'XXX: Explosibong, Exklosibong, Exposé' hosted by: Erwin Tulfo *'Alagang Kapatid', a medical program similar to: 'Salamat Dok' and 'Pinoy MD' hosted by: Cheryl Cosim *'Good Morning Club', a morning show for Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Amy Perez, Tintin Babao, Pat Fernandez, Shalala, Lucky Mercado and Makata Tawanan. *'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!', a Tulfo Brothers public service program silimar to 'Hoy Gising!' hosted by: Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo *'Andar ng mga Balita sa TV5', a Radyo5's morning newscast of 92.3 News FM simulcast anchored by Martin Andanar 'Suggestion TV shows:' *'Good Morning Club', a morning show pantapat sa 'Umagang Kay Ganda' (ABS-CBN) at 'Unang Hirit' (GMA-7) *'Game N Go', a noontime show pantapat sa 'It's Showtime!' (ABS-CBN) at 'Eat Bulaga!' (GMA-7) *'Wil Time Bigtime', a longest running primetime variety show hosted by Willie Revillame *'Sunday Funday', a Sunday teen variety show pantapat sa 'ASAP' (ABS-CBN) at 'Party Pilipinas' (GMA-7) *'Kanta Pilipinas', a reality singing star search similar sa 'Star Power' (ABS-CBN) hosted by: Lea Salonga *'Popstar TV', a teen magazine show produced by Viva Television similar sa 'Cyberkada' ng ABS-CBN hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo *'Face to Face', a reality talk show hosted by: Amy Perez pantapat sa 'Kris TV' (ABS-CBN) at 'Kusina Master' (GMA-7) *'Kapitan Awesome', a Wednesday night comedy-fantasy series produced by Viva Television starting Martin Escudero and Empoy Marquez *'Sarah G.', a teen drama series pantapat sa 'Luv U' (ABS-CBN) at 'Tween Hearts' (GMA-7) starting popstar princess Sarah Geronimo *'Pidol's Wonderland', a Friday night family sitcom starting Comedy King Dolphy *'Wow Mali!', a Monday night longest running gag show hosted by comedian Joey De Leon *'The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto', a comedy-game show produced by Viva Television starting Box-Office King VIc Sotto with Jose and Wally *Ibalik ang concept ng 'Family Rosary Crusade', 'Maunlad Na Agrikultura' *'Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez', a Sunday morning religious TV mass program *'Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!', a Sunday night talk show similar to 'Gandang Gabi, Vice!' hosted by Johnny Litton *'Pinoy Explorer', the edutainment show similar to 'Matanglawin' (ABS-CBN) at 'AHA!' (GMA-7) *'Regal Shocker', a Regal Television horror series sa Saturday night timeslot. *'Real Confessions', a drama anthology series similar to 'Maalaala Mo Kaya' (ABS-CBN) hosted by: Cristy Fermin *'Paparazzi', a Sunday showbiz-oriented talk show pantapat sa pantapat sa 'The Buzz' (ABS-CBN) at 'Showbiz Central' (GMA-7) *'Lokomoko', a Sunday noontime comedy show similar to pantapat sa 'Banana Split' (ABS-CBN) at 'Bubble Gang' (GMA-7) *'Sunday Mega Sine', a Sunday night movies and TV specials similar to pantapat sa 'Sunday's Best' (ABS-CBN) at 'Sunday Night Box Office' (GMA-7) *Reality horror, docu-drama similar sa 'Nginiiig!' (ABS-CBN) sa Friday night timeslot pantapat sa 'Maalaala Mo Kaya' ng ABS-CBN at 'Bubble Gang' ng GMA-7 *'Kapatid Music Videos', a 30-minute music show on 2:30-3pm timeslot